DDPC17
is the 17th episode of the season, Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Synopsis The girls were walking into a garden full of sculptures. Makoto then started telling the girls that Princess Marie Ange loved sculptures. Suddenly Regina appeared and laughed, and then she came closer to Mana, telling her that she wants her, and Mana then got taken by Regina. However her friends chased them. They all started talking about why Regina had to come, and she answered that she was there for Mana. While talking, Makoto noticed a statue looking like Marie Ange, and told her friends about it. The girls got suprised at it, and also Joe appeared with Ai, talked about the statue. After seeing Ai, Regina pointed at him and was laughing. Joe then was in a hurry and gave Ai to Regina, and Ai began to cry. Then Rikka used another Lovead, and made Ai fall asleep. The girls started to study the Marie Ange-looking statue, and they saw a red diamond, which surprised the girls. Then Regina got in front of it and put her hand on it and the statue broke in pieces, and Regina grabbed the diamond. T he girls shocked and were trying to put it together. However they failed, and went to a person who could fix the statue. The girls had the help of him, and were putting it together, while then Regina was feeling bad because she broke the statue. Then her friends told her not to worry, and Regina became happy. Suddenly a red light came from her hand and as Regina opened her hand, there was a Red Crystal. Regina saw it, and her eyes transformed into red and she became mad. Regina then started to tell them to give the other crystals to her, but the girls coudn't. Then Regina became mad and used the man's heart and summoned a Jikochuu. The girls got scared and transformed. Regina had summoned hammer Jikochuu which hitted the Cures. The Cures tried to protect each other, however the hammer Jikochuu's eyes started to glow and produced power to the Cures. Cure Sword tried to protect Cure Heart, however the dark energy reached her and she was starting to turn into a stone. The same thing happened to all of them excpect Cure Heart. Cure Heart was mad at her and was telling her why would she do that. Then Regina answered that she wants her. Cure Heart then performed Heart Shoot, but the Jikochuu easly dodged it. Cure Heart then got tired and was not strong to dodge the dark energy of the Jikochū, but then suddenly another person came as he protected Cure Heart. Then the new person said to Cure Heart to heal her friends and fight together. Cure Heart accepted, and performed Heart Shoot and healed her friends. They grouped together and performed Lovely Force Arrow, and the Jikochuu got defeated. Regina then left. The mysterious person then introduced himself as Jonathan, who was a knight that would protect them. The Cures then got shocked. Major Events *Another Crystal appears, the Red one, however Regina steals it. *Another Lovead is used. *Joe's true identity as Jonathan, a knight from the Trump Kingdom, is revealed. Characters *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Regina *Jikochuu *Okada Joe/Prince Jonathan Gallery DDPC17.Jikochu.PNG|This episode's Jikochuu. DDPC17.Jonathan.png|Sir Jonathan Klondike appears. DDPC17.Redcrytal.PNG|The Red Crystal appears. DDPC17.Lovie.PNG|The New Lovead being used. DDPC17.Statue.png|A statue of Jonathan and the Princess. Regina contra Jonathan.jpg|Regina about to confront Sir Jonathan. Princees.Marie.statue.PNG|A statue that strangely looks like Princess Marie Ange. Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes